newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Test na żołnierza- czyli zabawy z Chef'em
Totalna Porażka: Znów Wawanakwa Odcinek 11 Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce Chris: Co było u nas ostatnio? Teleturniej o szanownym mnie. Chef: Ta... szanownym. Chris: Dostałeś karę! Chcesz ją na dłużej? Chef: Dlaczego ja się z tobą męczę? Przecież mi nie płacisz. Chris: Heather przeczytała mi ciekawy pamiętnik. Chef: Mój... Chris: Karą dla Chef'a jest sprzątanie radioaktywnych części wyspy. A pomijając Chef'a. Straciliśmy przez niego za dużo czasu... Chef: Bo trzeba ustąpić prawdziwej gwieździe tego programu... Chris: Wróćmy do zawdoników... Wyścig o moją sławę skończył się wygraną Scott'a, a Heather skończyła w śmietniku. W quizie najmądrzejsza okazała się Courtney. W konkursie talentów Tyler zaprezentował 2 pompki. Heather przeczytała, jak już wspomniałem, pamiętnik Chef'a. Jo podnosiła ciężary, Scott tłukł szczury i przy okazji amfiteatr. Courtney przekonała mnie piosenką i tak wygrała poprzednie wyzwanie. Ceremonia eliminacji była ciekawsza niż zwykle. Najpierw zagrożeni byli Tyler i Heather. Okazało się, że powinna odpaść Heather, ale Chef podmienił głosy. Nasza antagonistka by wyleciała, lecz na jej szczęscie było to wyzwanie z nagrodą. Niestety jednak ktoś odpadł. Musiałem zdyskwalifikować Tylera. Nie zrobię wyzwania z nagrodą drugi raz z rzędu, więc dzisiaj znowu ktoś wyleci. Czytajcie ten odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Znów Wawanakwa! W domku Scott'a Chris (przez megafon): Wstawaj leniu!!! Scott: Aaa!!! (spadł z łóżka) ''Dlaczego mam tak spuchniętą prawą rękę? I dlaczego tak mnie swędzi? Chris: Nie chcę byś sam był w łóżku, ponieważ płacę za dopływ wody, czyszczenie łóżek... Scott: Tylko są dwa problemy. Pierwszy: Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? I mam spać z dziewczynami?! Chris: Powiedz im, że mają mieć jedną połowę pokoju, a ty drugą. Przekaż im też, że mają być natychmiast w stołówce. Scott: No niech ci będzie. W byłym domku dziewczyn, a od teraz wspólnym... Scott: Wprowadzam się! ''Jo i Courtney śpią na jednej połowie, a Heather na drugiej; dziewczyny się budzą Scott: Heather, przejdź na drugą stronę. Heather: Z nimi?! No dobrze... Scott: Chris mówi, że mamy iść do stołówki. W stołówce Chris: Ostatnio zatrudniłem prawników, a niefortunnie się zdarzyło, że podczas trwania odcinka mam rozprawę w sądzie. Muszę was zostawić z tym oszustem. To ja już idę... (wyszedł) Courtney: Moje jedzenie się rusza! (bierze jedzenie od Chef'a) Chef rzuca w nią nożem, ta w ostatniej chwili się schyla Courtney: Czy to była próba zabójstwa? Chef: Nie. Zjedzcie mój specjał i wytłumaczę wam zadanie. Spotykamy się w amfiteatrze. Jo: Courtney, dlaczego nie w humorze? Courtney: Scott nie chcę ze mną gadać. Heather: Nie dziwię mu się. Scott: Ja się nie obrażam jak typowa dziewczyna. Jedzenie Jo się na nią rzuciło Jo: Aaa!!! Courtney: ?! W amfiteatrze Chef: Wasze zadanie będzie polegać na współpracy ze sobą. Dlatego połączycie się w pary. Scott i Courtney oraz Heather i Jo. Będą trzy części zadania. Najpierw będziecie musieli popłynąć canoe na Wyspę Kości. Drugim zadaniem, tak jak było w Plejadzie Gwiazd, szukanie jaj w Strefie Zabawy. Nie będziecie z powrotem płynąć canoe. Trzecim wyzwaniem będzie rozbrajanie bomby. Gdy rozbroicie ją na czas proca wystrzeli was bezpiecznie do basenu na Wawanakwie. Jak się nie uda, skończycie w śmietniku kilka metrów dalej. Na końcu pobiegniecie 100 metrów do mety. Lepiej wpaść do tego basenu, z dwóch powodów: *Nie będziecie brudni. *Te kilka metrów może przesądzić o wygranej. W porcie wstydu Chef: Łódka czerwona dla pary Jo i Heather, a żółta dla Courtney i Scott'a. Scott: Dlaczego mamy żółtą. Chef: Bo w Plejadzie Gwiazd, podkreślę że na początku sezonu Jo i Heather byli w Nikczemnych Sępach, a Courtney na początku była w Bohaterskich Chomikach. Scott: Ale później zmieniła drużynę i ja nie zamierzam być w drużynie dobrych. Heather: Trzy odcinki temu też byłam w drużynie dobrych... To niesprawiedliwe! Scott: Protestuję przeciwko temu wyzwaniu!!! Heather: Ja też! Jo: Ja nie wytrzymam całego odcinka z wyżej wymienioną! Chef: Podpisaliście kontrakty! Heather: Dobra, sprawa mnie nie dotyczy to wycofuję się z prostestu! Jo: To ja też! Drużyna Heather i Jo wystartowała Chef: A wy? Scott: Nie ma sensu protestować... hmm... to też zagramy. Drużyna Scott'a i Courtney też wystartowała Chef: Na razie wygrywa drużyna Heather-Jo, ale to dopiero początek. Czytajcie Totalną Porażkę: Znów Wawanakwa!!! Heather: Wygrywamy. Nie zepsujmy tego. Jo: Ja mam zepsuć? To ty prędzej wszystko zepsujesz! Heather: Ja?! To ma być współpraca. Do współpracy potrzebna jest zgoda! Jo: Ale to ty wszystko niszczysz! Heaher: Zajmij się wiosłowaniem! Jo: A szanowna Heather, będzie siedzieć na d*pie i zrzędzić?! Heather: Moją pracą jest nadzorowanie. Zespół Scott-Courtney wyprzedza zespół Heather-Jo Courtney: Do zobaczenia na mecie! Scott: Ja miałem to powiedzieć. Courtney: Przepraszam. Bym chciała dojść do zgody bo to naprawdę nie moja wina z tym pocałunkiem. Scott: Nie! Zwykle to faceci zdradzają w związku, a ty ustalasz nowe normy. Courtney: Nie kłóćmy się. Scott: Tak. Kamera wraca do zespołu Heather-Jo Jo: Świetnie nadzorujesz... Heather: Jako kapitan, bym chciała trochę szacunku! Jo: Dlatego ja jako prawdziwy kapitan, zarządzam zmienienie nazwy na Zespół Jo-Heather. Heather: Otrzymujesz odroczenie od kapitana. Jo: ...którym nie jesteś! Heather: Odszczekaj to! Jo: Nie. Jo zepchnęła Heather, ale Heather złapała nogę Jo i obie wypadły z canoe Jo i Heather: To twoja wina! Tymczasem w drugim zespole Scott: Dlaczego się nie przyznasz, że zrobiłaś to celowo? Courtney: Bo bym ci skłamała. Scott: A nie robisz tego teraz? Courtney: Nie. Canoe zahaczyło o skałę, wybiło go w powietrze i wylądowali na brzegu Chef: Wygrywacie 1 wyzwanie, a drugi zespół jest gdzieś na środku. Cóż... zacznijcie drugie zadanie. Chef otwiera strefę zabawy Chef: Znajdźcie 5 jaj. Znowu Heather-Jo Heather: Nasi rywale ukończyli 1 etap, a ty nie wiosłujesz! Jo: Splajtuje!!! Mam dosyć!!! Heather: Mamy być drużyną. Jo: To współpracujmy. Po chwili widać, że zespół czerwony dobija do brzegu, a żółci mają 2 jaja Scott: Dobrze nam idzie. Courtney: Wiem. Heather: A nam nie! I ja nie ponoszę za to odpowiedzialności. Jo: Ja też! Heather: Gdybyś się słuchała mnie, to kłótni by nie było. Jajo spadło Jo na głowę, ta zemdlała Heather: Jednak się na coś przydałaś! Scott: O! Też coś znalazłem. Courtney: Świetnie. (przytula go) Scott: Zostaw mnie! Ty po tych kłamstwach, jeszcze śmiesz prosić o wybaczenie?! Courtney: Eee... tak. Chef: Czerwoni mają jedno jajko, a żółci mają trzy. Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): Wygrywamy! Scott: A co to? Aaa!!! (ptak go ugryzł) Heather: Widzę! To jajko! Jest żółte. Courtney: Czyli nasze! Scott: Oddawaj! Heather: Nie zamierzam. Scott wyrwał je siłą Chef: Żółci są blisko wygranej, mają 4 jaja, a czerwoni jedno. Jo: Już dwa! Heather: Niezła jesteś. Courtney: Co to ma być?! (widzi dwugłową wiewiórkę) Wiewiórka chce porazić prądem Courtney, Scott się rzuca, przewraca Courtney i sam zostaje rażony prądem Courtney: Jednak ci na mnie zależy! Scott: Nie, mam! Ostatnie jajko! Chef: To czas rozbroić bombę. Heather: Znalazłam! Jo: Trzecie... Mamy straty. Chef idzie ze Scott'em i Courtney, po chwili widzą dwie śmierdzące bomby i dwie katapulty Chef: Którą wybieracie? Courtney: Te po lewej. Bomba zaczyna wyświetlać 5 minut... Jo: Zebraliśmy już te pięć jajek. Chef: To macie bombę. Żółci: 4:35 Czerwoni: 4:55 Chef: Najlepiej, żebyście mieli czas równo. Więc żółci dostają 20 sekundową premię. Zostało im 4:50 Pod bombami znajduje się niebieski, zielony i pomarańczowy kabel. Scott: Courtney? Znasz się na tym? Courtney: Ja absolutnie nic o tym nie wiem. Jo: To tak samo jak ja. Heather: Ja się boję. Chciałabym wam zaproponować współpracę. Scott: Zgoda. Może przetniemy pomarańczowy? Heather: A nie zielony? Jo: Ja bym przecieła niebieski. Heather: Dlaczego zawsze masz inne zdanie? Jo: Ty to robisz! Heather: Ja?! Scott: Halo? Dziewczyny, czas leci! Jo: To zaryzykujmy. Courtney: Ale to nie wyjaśnia, który kabel przeciąć! Scott: Ene due like... ja się boję. Heather: Przecinamy zielony! Jo: Jakie są szanse, że będzie to odpowiedni. Courtney: Zaledwie 33%. Heather: Gadasz jak Cameron. Courtney: Ale na każdy kolor jest 33% szans. Heather: Ale trzeba zaryzykować. Courtney: Niestety. Scott: To przetnijmy zielony. Czas operacyjny: 4:00. Zwolnione tempo Chef: Pamiętajcie o tym ryzyku! Scott zamierza rozciąć kabel, ale... Courtney: Stop!!! Scott: Co? Courtney: Ja nie chcę tak ryzykować! Jo: Ale w końcu trzeba będzie to zrobić... Courtney: Mamy jeszcze czas na przemyślenie. Heather: Courtney ma rację. Scott: Przecinamy pomarańczowy. Courtney: A potem mam śmierdzieć? Scott: Ja już tak śmierdziałem. Mi na tym nie zależy. Courtney, Heather i Jo: Ale nam tak!!! Scott (pokój zwierzeń): Dziwni są. Jo (pokój zwierzeń): Scott jest eee... głupi. Ale na swój sposób. Naiwny nie jest, więc ciężko go wyeliminować. Ale próbowałam, próbuję i próbować będę! Heather: To który kabel przeciąć? Courtney: Za duża presja!!! Chef: Zabawnie. Jo: Przecinamy... eee... pomarańczowy. Heather: A ile czasu (sprawdza) ''3:30! Scott: Ja przetnę... Chef: Pomarańczowy, niebieski lub zielony. Scott: Niebieski! Jo: Zielony! Heather: Pomarańczowy! Courtney: Spokój! Jo: Kolor ''spokój?! Courtney: Nie, macie przestać się kłócić!!! Scott: Zezłoszczona laska :) Heather (pokój zwierzeń): Scott... ma kolejnego wroga. Jo: Ja przetnę zielony! Scott: Jesteś pewna? Jo: Prędzej czy później trzeba będzie podjąć decyzję. Courtney: Później! Chcę żyć jeszcze te trzy minuty! Scott: Zależy kto miał by być wykatapultowany. Courtney (do siebie): Zniosłaś zpłukanie w Plejadzie Gwiazd, zniesiesz wystrzelenie do śmietnika. Scott: Nie byłbym taki pewny. Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): Może czas odpuścić błaganie Scott'a. Heather: Przecinamy niebieski? Kto jest za? Chef: 2:30, szybciej! Scott: Ja. Courtney: A może zielony? To kolor dobra. A dobro jest dobre. Scott (pokój zwierzeń): Wow. Co za filozofia... Jo: Przetnijmy pomarańczowy. Heather: Jesteś pewna? Czy to dobra decyzja? Scott: Nie! Przetnijmy zielony. Courtney: Może nie-niebieski (jąka się ze strachu) Scott: Co się boisz? Courtney: Bo ma-mamy trzy minuty. Chef: Życia. Buahahahahaha. Chef (pokój zwierzeń): Czytajcie do końca! Po eliminacji klip bonusowy z wycinkami z rozprawy McLeana, podejrzewam, że będzie ubaw! Scott: Jak chcecie, zaryzykuję! Heather: To cię wywalimy! Scott: Albo zdobędę nietykalność i będzie wam łyso! Scott już chce odciąć niebieski kabel, ale Courtney podkłada rękę i razi ją prąd Courtney: Aaa!!! (zemdlała) Scott: Courtney? Courtney?! Obudź się! (policzkuje ją) Courtney: Co? Gdzie? Jo: Bomba!!! Courtney: ??? Spojrzała na bombę Courtney: Bomba?!'' (znowu mdleje)'' Scott (pokój zwierzeń): Zaczyna to być nudne. Przetnijmy pierwszy lepszy, bo mi na tym nie zależy. Szybki prysznic i śladu po incydencie nie ma! Przesadzają. Heather: W końcu trzeba będzie któryś przeciąć. Chef: Tak. Macie dwie i pół minuty. Połowa czasu i do niczego ta współpraca nie prowadzi. Heather: Bo z nią (wzkazuje na Jo) nie da się współpracować. Chef: Aha, warto wiedzieć... Jo: Ze mną? Przecież Chef wie do czego zdolna jest ta idiotka! Heather: Kogo nazywasz idiotką diablico? Jo: Diablico?! Zamknij się ty pie*dolona... Chef: To reality-show od dwunastki, proszę, nie kontynuuj. Heather: Warto wiedzieć... Heather (pokój zwierzeń): Hahaha!!! Jo (pokój zwierzeń): Chef: Dwie minuty! Jo: Zielony! To moja ostateczna decyzja. Scott: Od czasu do czasu mogę się z tobą zgodzić. Heather: Nie! Pomarańczowy! Courtney jest przytomna (od teraz, bo gdyby wcześniej nie była to ów zdanie byłoby bez sensu :) Courtney: Heather, chociaż raz się z nami zgódź! Heather: A skąd! Zostaję przy pomarańczowym. Chef: Jeszcze macie 1:30! Szybciej! Courtney: My zdecydowaliśmy! Jo: Heather, trzech na jedną. My precinamy niebieski, twoja decyzja? Heather: Pomarańczowy. Jo: Nie zgadzam się! Heather: A ja się zgadzam! Jo: Nie chcę zaczynać kłótni, do niczego nie prowadzą. Heather: Kiedyś kłóciłam się z nauczycielką, by dała mi piątkę, bo dała dwóję. Jo: I? Heather: Miała dosyć mojego gadania i wstawiła tą piątkę. Kłótnie jednak do czegoś prowadzą. Jo: Przypadek. Heather: Zasłużyłam ciężką pracą. na tę ocenę. Jo: Długim gadaniem, nie ciężką pracą. Heather: Może... ale jednak ją dostałam. Scott: Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać w sprawach waszej płci, ale czas leci! Jo: Ja wstydzę się swojej płci, bo Heather też ma taką. Heather: Bym mogła powiedzieć Ci to samo, gdyby nie to, że ja się szanuję! Ty nie masz do siebie szacunku! Jo: Wyrażam opinię. Heather: Co mnie obchodzi twoja opinia? Jo: A dlaczego ja tobie wszystko mówię? I tak nie obchodzi mnie twoje zdanie! Chef: A moje zdanie może was obchodzić, ponieważ została minuta do śmietniko-bomby. Pamiętacie zasady? Przypomnę: gdy urwiecie dobry kabel, wylądujecie w basenie. Gdy będzie to zły kabel, wylądujecie w śmieciach. Scott: Ekstra. Courtney: Nie dla mnie. Jo: Przecinamy niebieski! Heather: Zgodzę się pod jednym warunkiem! Jo: Jakim? Heather: Jak wylądujemy w śmieciach to będziesz mi prała bluzkę. Jo: Cóż, zgodzę się. Chef: Pół minuty. Przemyślcie jeszcze czy to chodziło nam o niebieski kabel! Jo: Trzeba zaryzykować. Heather: Niebieski, tak? Jo: Tak. Scott: Przecinamy niebieski. Courtney: Do-dokładnie. Obie drużyny przecieły niebieski kabel Chef: Zapraszam was na procę. Zespół Żółtych jest na 1 procy, a Zespół Czerwonych na drugiej... Chef: Trzy, dwa, jeden... S&C&J&H: Aaa!!! Chef: Hahaha! Na Wawanakwie Scott i Courtney wpadają do basenu. Courtney: Jesteśmy w basenie czy śmietniku? Scott: W basenie. Heather i Jo wpadają do śmietnika Chef: Jak się podobał lot? Courtney: Ty tutaj? Ale przed chwilą byłeś na... O co tu chodzi?! Chef: Mam szybki środek transportu. Courtney: Aha. Chef: Do mety 100 metrów, nie spieszy wam się? Scott&Courtney wychodzą z basenu, Heather&Jo z śmietnika Scott: Będziemy pierwsi. Heather: Wygrywacie tylko przez chwilę. Scott: Szybciej, Courney! Courtney: Jestem cała mokra! Jo: Ty przynajmniej nie śmierdzisz. Courtney: Dobre i to. 90 m Chef: Co tak wolno? Jo: Nabiegaliśmy się szukając jaj... Scott: ...I zmęczyliśmy się wiosłowaniem... Courtney: ...Wypociłam się ze strachu... Heather: ...Jo rzucała swoje cięte riposty. Jo: Ja się starałam w przeciwieństwie do ciebie! Heather: Ja nadzorowałam nasz zespół. Jo: Nasz ogromny zespół składa się z dwóch osób. Heather: To tak jak siatkówka plażowa. Jeden jest kapitanem, drugi odwala czarną robotę. Jo: Ja jestem w roli kapitana. Heather: Od kiedy? Jo: Od powstania tego zespołu. Heather: Ja byłam, jestem i będę kapitanem!!! 80 m Scott: Ich kłótnie nam pomagają! Courtney: Widzę, ślepa nie jestem! 70 m Heather: Skończmy kłótnie i ich dogońmy. Jo: Pierwszy raz się z tobą zgodzę. 60 m Scott: Doganiają nas! Courtney: Masz jakiś pomysł? Scott: Tak, jak zwykle. Widzisz coś ciekłego? Courtney: Woda, która przemoczyła mi ubrania. Scott: To się jej pozbądź! 50 m Heather: Mokry chodnik! Stop! Jo: Co ty do mnie mó... Aaa!!! Heather: Jo? Halo? Żyjesz? Jo: Tak! Heather: Biegnij! Jo: Gdzie? 40 m Scott: Udało się! Już wygramy. Courtney: Kogo wyeliminujemy? Scott: Jo. Courtney: Heather. 30 m Heather: O czym oni rozmawiają? Jo: Plotkują o nas. 20 m Scott: Jo jest wredna. Courtney: Heather jest wredniejsza. 10 m Scott: Dogoniliście nas? Heather: A jesteś ślepy? Scott: Nie. Heather: To powinieneś sam odpowiedzieć sobie na to pytanie. Jo: O czym plotkowaliście? Courtney: Powiem ci szczerzę, kogo wywalić? Jestem za Heather, a Scott chce wywalić Ciebie. 5 m Scott: Przyspiesz, Courtney. Courtney: Dobra. Jo: My też! Meta S&C&H&J: Wygraliśmy!!! Chef: Nie, wygrał... sam nie wiem. Stażysta: Fotokomórka? Chef: Proszę. Chwilę później Chef: A wygrali... Scott i Courtney. Jo i Heather: To fotomontaż! Chef: Nie. Zapraszam was na eliminację. Eliminacja Chef: Moja pierwsza eliminacja! I tym razem Chris się nie zjawi. To zapraszam na głosowanie. Pamiętajcie, że dzisiaj można głosować tylko na Jo i Heather. Jo (pokój zwierzeń): Nie zagłosuję na siebie, więc wiecie kto według mnie ma wylecieć. Heather (pokój zwierzeń): Nigdy więcej współpracy z Jo! Scott (pokój zwierzeń): Jestem bezpieczny. A wylecieć ma... Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): Heather! Chef: Mam wasze głosy i... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Chef: Wyleci... remis w głosowaniu! Heather: Wygram dogrywkę! Jo: To się okaże! Chef: Zadaniem dogrywkowym będzie ustawienie czterech luster tak, by każde odbijało światło słoneczne i by ostatnie lustro odbiło światło w ziemię. Macie cztery półki na lustra, rozłóżcie lustra dobrze. Heather: Ale łatwe, zrobię to w kilka sekund. Chef: Bez użycia rąk! Heather: Trochę trudniejsze. Chef: To są wasze lustra. (daje im lustra) Zaczynajcie! Heather: Nie poradzisz sobie, Jo. Jo: Skąd wiesz? Heather: Bo jesteś beznadziejna, nie potrafisz współpracować. Jesteś nudną, gadatliwą i głupią idiotką. Tylko inny idiota by się z tobą przyjaźnił. Courtney: Ekhem... co do mnie masz? Heather: Do Ciebie nic. Do Jo wiele. Jo: Co ty o mnie powiedziałaś?! Heather: To co słyszałaś! Jo uderzyła Heather i szybko ułożyła lustra Chef: Jo wygrywa! Heather: Ale Jo mnie... Chef: Zprowokowałaś ją. Heather: Wiem! Zapytasz mnie o ostatnie słowo, ja coś powiem a ty odpalisz ten miotAAA!!! Chef: Finałowa trójka! Dzwoni telefon Chef'a Chef: Halo?... I co? Jaki wyrok?... Jednak cię uniewinnili? Co za pech! ... Nie, nic. Scott: Uniewinnili go? Należy mu się odsiadka we więzieniu. Chef: Więc ja się z wami żegnam, czytajcie Totalną Porażkę: Znów Wawanakwa!!! A teraz, tak jak obiecałem. Wycinki z rozprawy. Klip bonusowy: Najśmieszniejsze wycinki z rozprawy sądowej Sędzia: Rozpoczynam rozprawę dotyczączącą wyłudzenia pieniędzy przez pana Chrisa McLeana. Proszę pana prokuratora o przeczytanie aktu oskarżenia. Prokurator: Oskarżam Chrisa McLeana o wyłudzenie kwoty 250.000 dolarów, przez oszustwo w zakładzie sportowym. Sędzia: Dziękuję. Proszę o przedstawienie się adwokatów, oskarżyciela i oskarżonego. Prokurator: Nazywam się Danny McCorey. Mecenas 1: Nazywam się Dan Dacey i jestem najlepszym prawnikiem w Kanadzie. Mecenas 2: Nazywam się Patrick Walley i jestem prawie najlepszym prawnikem w Kanadzie. Mecenas 3: Nazywam się Adam Braddy i jestem 3 najlepszym prawnikiem w Kanadzie. Mecenas 4: ... Mecenas 5: ... Oskarżyciel: ... i twierdzę, że pięciu obrońców to przesada. Chris: Nazywam się Chris McLean i twierdzę, że moi obrońcy, którym niestety zapłaciłem strasznie wysokie sumy, wyratują mnie w sytuacjach takich jak ta. Mecenas: Dokładnie. W 1 wycinku chodziło o 5 prawników xD. Normalnemu człowiekowi starczyłby jeden Sędzia: Proszę o zeznanie Chrisa McLeana w tej sprawię. Chris: Ja kłamałem wtedy, gdy mówiłem moim zawodnikom, że ułatwiłem to wyzwanie, bo chciałem, by byli pewniejsi siebie. Chris (szepcze): To jest kłamstwo. Sędzia: A jaki masz dowód? Chris: Ten film. (daje go) Odtwarzanie Chris: Oge, eaz oiem am ade. O amsto! Koniec Chris: Mój fotomontaży... ekhem... kamerzysta zrobił coś nie tak To było 2. Teraz ostatnie! Sędzia: Mój wyrok: z powodu tylu prawników, którzy dali mi setki powodów, by uniewinnić Chrisa McLeana, uniewinniam pana. Nie jest pan zobowiązany oddać tych pieniędzy, które w pełni należą do pana. Chris: Dziękuję za to niesłuszne uniewin... ehkem... słuszne uniewinnienie. Sędzia: Ma pan przed nami jakieś tajemnice? Chris: Nie, skąd. Sędzia: A to znaczy, że zamykam przewód sądowy. Nie wiadomo gdzie... Chef: Hahaha. Czytajcie Totalnej Porażki: Znów Wawanakwa!!! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Znów Wawanakwa - Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Maki503